1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and system for using electronic books in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a method and system for buying, downloading, storing, and listening to electronic book materials using a vehicle's built-in systems—either with or without a separate electronic book device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic book devices have become a popular choice for people who want to receive and consume their reading materials in an electronic format. Electronic book devices are available on the commercial market which feature large, easy to read screens, memory capable of holding thousands of books, and wireless network connectivity which allows fast and easy download of almost any publication which is available electronically. Many different types of publications are available in electronic book format, including books, magazines, and newspapers. Electronic book devices make it easy for a person to have multiple publications available for reading at any time, and keep track of what has been read with a bookmarking feature. The devices have become especially popular among people who spend a lot of time commuting or traveling.
Modern vehicles commonly include a variety of sophisticated electronic devices—including entertainment, communication, and navigation systems. Virtually all vehicles have stereo systems capable of delivering high quality audio, and most include the ability to interface an external audio source to the vehicle's stereo system, either wirelessly or via a cable. However, vehicles do not currently offer the ability to interface an electronic book device with the vehicle's electronic systems, other than in a very rudimentary fashion. Consumers would realize a significant benefit if they could interface their electronic book device with a vehicle's audio system, such that they could seamlessly transition from reading a publication on their electronic book device to listening to the same publication in their vehicle, even if their electronic book device does not include a text-to-speech feature. Additional benefits could be provided by offering other electronic book features—such as purchase, download, storage, and synchronization—on the vehicle's systems.